There is a need for an inexpensive light weight, highly efficient absorbent pillow which will absorb hydrocarbons, chemical spills, and the like in small ponds, lagoons, and in connection with hydrocarbon handling equipment. There is a need for such a product which is simple and easy to use without creating a disposal problem.